1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novel natural preservative alternative systems (nPAS) and compositions containing same. The nPAS of the present invention are particularly suited for use in, inter alia, natural, green, organic, sustainable, holistic, bio-degradeable, natureidentical homeopathic, eco-friendly, earth-friendly, environmentally safe, preservative-free, paraben-free and non-toxic products. And within those categories of products, the preservative alternatives of the present invention are particularly suited for use in, inter alia, personal care products, cosmetics, treatment, skin care and anti-aging products, cosmeceuticals, nutraceuticals, beauty foods, fragrance products, pharmaceuticals and food stuffs.
2. Related Art
This invention is related to the art of providing cosmetics with a preservative to suppress, in particular, microbiological growth on the cosmetics. While the preservatives of this invention can be used in virtually any cosmetic, this is particularly true of water-in-oil and oil-in-water preparations. They can be present as emulsions, gels or soft solids. Conventional lipsticks are examples of soft solids. Commonly employed preservatives include hydantoin derivatives and the family of compounds generally referred to as parabens. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,843 and 5,965,594 are representative of patents In this field of cosmetic preservatives.